Talk:Halisstra Melarn
Demonic Classification I'm not familiar with the series from which she appears, but could Halisstra be classified as a draegloth since she's essentially, in her most recent form, half-demon, half-drow (which is what a draegloth is)? I know that draegloth are generally the result of actual breeding but if tieflings (as confirmed by 4e) can be created simply by investing humans with a powerful amount of fiendish energy (and don't necessarily have to be born that way) than couldn't draegloth, logically, be the same way? It's just a question of intellectual curiosity. Again, I'm not familiar with the character in question and though her appearance seems similar to a draegloth it's not identical. Niirfa-sa 20:05, 14 February 2009 (UTC) : I have no real clue myself, but I would guess no since Draegloths are "created by the unholy union between an ascending high priestess of the drow goddess Lolth and a glabrezu". In other words it seems very specific: they're much more than just half-drow half-demon. I've seen no new lore to contradict this for Draegloths. 20:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::As far as I remember, the novel tells that she is now a demon, or even more than a normal demon. Lolth changed her in a way, that she is no longer a drow, that's what I remembered of them. Isn't a dreagloth not only a half-drow/half-glabrezu? He is also born in a normal way with real parents and not created through directly interventioning of a godess. I am not sure what Lolth did, but maybe something similiar what Corellon did to her, when he changed her from his consort to a Tanar-ri. After all, its Lolth, its a godess. Maybe she killed Halisstra and resurrected her in that new demon body. After all, she created the Yochlol in a similiar dramatic fashion. A tiefling and a draegloth is still a mortal being, but Halisstra in her LP form wasn't mortal and could not be killed, unless Lolth decided so. Historicus 10:52, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Qilué did not try to kill Halisstra Qilué did not try to kill Halisstra, because she was timefrozen, caused by a spell of Laeral Silverhand. Halisstra found the frozen Qilué and took her to the ancient Tempel, where she got holod of the Crescent Blade and then tried to kill Qilué with it. In this moment Eilistraee took hold of her and talked to the Lady Penitent. (Historicus 11:20, 10 July 2008 (UTC)) : OK, I was just cleaning up language from the original edit. I actually haven't read Storm of the Dead, or the Ascendency of the Last, as my bookstore never has them. So, fill me in: : Halisstra helps Cavatina slay Selvetarm, right? I remember that part. What did she do next? You say Laeral Silverhand used a timestop spell on Qilue? Why? Did she know of the possession by Wendonai? : Help me out here, and we can make this update together! :: I have tried to write this part of the story in the article to Wendonai and Skye cleaned the language up. So maybe you can take a look there, my English is not so good to write a whole story down. It is easier to read them. (Historicus 19:04, 10 July 2008 (UTC)) ::: I updated the story. Please check for accuracy. 20:10, 10 July 2008 (UTC) That's awesome. A nice writeup for a very tortured character. Gotta feel a little sympathy for her. Who put the pic from the book there? Nice! And Historicus, I originally cleaned up the language (sorry, ingrained habit), but Skye filled in the rest of the blanks. Thanks to both of you! : I put the pic there, its the same i used in the german article. I've it from the wallpapers at www.wizards.com. I like it more as a picture for the character than using only the cover of a novel. Historicus 10:46, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Referencing Seeing as there's a lot of activity on this article lately, and it has been fleshed out nicely, perhaps some time could be spent introducing accurate in-text citations? See for more in-depth information, but the aim is to provide concrete sources for everything in the article. Shining Plains and Kobold are good examples of well-cited articles. Fw190a8 20:01, 12 July 2008 (UTC) : I will do that within the next days. I am not at home, so I do not have the novels here. Historicus 09:48, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :: Sorry, have forgotten so it took a while. I need still to reference the sections about War of the Spider Queen, will do that later. Historicus 09:48, 19 October 2008 (UTC)